Circle of Tortall
by MagickalStar135
Summary: Tris is out in the middle of a hurricane, loses control, and is swept away and into Tortall. There she meets Alanna, Daine, George and the others. She must help the country and her new friends while she struggles to get home


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful books. ^-^  
  
A/n I am not really sure how long I am going to make this. I don't even know if any one will like it. LOL but I like to write so I think I will continue it for a while. Oh and to those of you who have read my other Tamora Pierce fic Another Day at the Palace, I will be writing another chapter soon. I just have way too many things to do. I also need to get out of writers block. This combines Circle of Magic characters as well as some of the Tortall characters. Well read and review my story!  
  
Chapter 1 Where am I?  
  
Trisana Chandler was walking outside in the eye of a hurricane; she had been sent to find out when the eye would be over. She held up her hands calling the winds to her and asking them when they would pick up. A big curly haired dog ran out of a small cottage and straight at Tris. Tris's attention wandered for a second but it was enough for the winds, rain, and power of the storm to break from her grasp.  
  
"Get it under control!" Niko roared from the door.  
  
Tris quickly pulled all of the winds to her, but she had called too much power and was now rising in the air. "NO!" she screamed; but it was too late, the storm had broken free of her grasp and was carrying her away.  
  
"Tris!" The voices of her foster brother and sisters barely reached her ears as the hurricane swept her away from Discipline and out to sea.  
  
***  
  
Sir Alanna of Olau and Pirates Swoop was riding with her husband George Cooper to the city of Corus. They had both been called by the King so that they could discuss different things. Alanna was dressed in her knights gear with her sword hanging from her waist. She had her shield covered so as to protect her on the road. George was dressed for riding and had weapons hidden all over his person.  
  
"We should ge' there in about an hour." George noted looking around.  
  
"Good thing it's winter, I don't really want to be caught up in all of the market bustle." Alanna replied  
  
"It'll be easier, tha's for sure." George looked at the water which was on their left and halted his horse.  
  
"What is it?" Alanna demanded confused. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"At that!" George yelled, dismounting from his horse and running to the shore.  
  
"Goddess help." Alanna breathed before doing the same as her husband.  
  
***  
  
Tris was still in the storm, she didn't know how long she had been traveling for, all she knew was that she had been over the ocean the whole time. When she saw the land up ahead she used her magic to control the storm and let her on the beach. She hadn't tried to do it before because she hadn't had any where to land, nor did she have much magic. For the entire ride in the storm, she had been pulling power into her braids.  
  
"Put me down over there." She told the small storm; the hurricane had died but Tris had used most of its old power to keep moving her. She was just over a beach, looking down she saw two people staring at her. She decided she might as well land here and talk to them.  
  
The storm put Tris down directly in front of a short man with red hair and purple eyes who she saw was a knight, of what country she didn't know. Another man with blond hair and hazel green eyes was standing next to him.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you from?" Asked the blond man.  
  
"Where am I?" Tris demanded at the same time. She decided that since she was a new comer in their country she ought to answer their questions first. They were also obviously nobles and she had the duty to respond to their requests. She curtsied and averted her eyes. "I am Trisana Chandler from Winding Circle Temple in Emelan."  
  
The blond and red haired man both nodded and exchanged glances.  
  
"May I ask a question sirs?" she asked, keeping her eyes down. She wouldn't have acted this way around Sandry's Uncle, but he still demanded formality. She was only treated differently because she was Tris not because she was an equal to a noble.  
  
***  
  
Alanna nearly laughed, she was often mistaken for a man when she was in her full armor, but she was only in half of it and her face was visible. She was about to reply to the girl but George moved closer to Alanna.  
  
"If she thinks you're a man, let her. We don' know nothing about her and it isn't good to go blabbing our secrets."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and nodded to George, annoyed.  
  
***  
  
"Nice to meet ya lass." The blond man said to Tris. "I'm Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop." He didn't say anything about the red haired man, and Tris didn't question the noble.  
  
"W-where am I?" she asked, stunned that the noble was talking to her. She was even more surprised that his speech wasn't as educated as other nobles she had met. Maybe this place is less educated than Emelan, she thought, I wonder where I am.  
  
"You're in Tortall." The knight replied.  
  
Tris looked at him and he smiled wickedly. "Who are you?" she asked as politely as possible.  
  
The red haired man grinned even more wickedly at George, who rolled his eyes. "I am Sir Alan of Pirates Swoop and Olau."  
  
To Tris, he looked as though he was hiding the most wonderful joke. She curtsied again to both of the nobles, she felt like a fool but she had to pay them respect.  
  
"Where are ya headed?" Baron George asked  
  
Tris looked at him, "I don't know sir." She replied.  
  
"How did you manage to get here?" Sir Alan demanded  
  
Tris looked at him; she couldn't see magic in people like Niko could, so she didn't know if she could explain to them. George didn't seem to talk as educated as Sir Alan, but that didn't mean they didn't know about magic.  
  
"Speak up girl." Alan said  
  
"Oh leave her alone Alan." George muttered.  
  
"I used magic." She said  
  
"Obviously." Alan replied dryly.  
  
George sent Alan a look.  
  
"I'm sorry," He replied.  
  
Tris wanted to laugh but she held it in. "I am a mage," she began.  
  
"How old are you?" George asked  
  
"Seventeen." Tris replied  
  
"She's the same age as Daine." George whispered into Alan's ear.  
  
"Are you, what's your magic?" Alan asked, fingering a stone at his neck and ignoring George.  
  
"I am a weather mage. I have ambient magic." Tris replied, keeping her description as easy to understand as possible.  
  
Alan grinned at Tris. "Come with us."  
  
George stared at him and Alan looked at him nodding.  
  
"Yes lass, come with us." George said to her.  
  
Tris was wary, they had just learned she was a mage; did they want to use her power?  
  
"We aren't going to exploit you." Alan said sounding amused.  
  
Tris gaped at him.  
  
"It was written all over your face that you don't trust us." George said. "Are you hungry? We have plenty of food, and we will be at the palace soon."  
  
Tris turned to gape at George. She knew nobles didn't normally associate with commoners, what was their game?  
  
"Y-yes sir." She stammered out.  
  
George looked at Alan then grinned wickedly at Tris. "Alanna, is the food in Darkmoon's saddle bags?"  
  
Alan shrugged, "No, it is on your horse and you can get it." He snapped  
  
Tris looked at the red head. "W-who are you really?"  
  
"I am Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau." Alanna replied.  
  
Tris gaped, "You're a woman knight?"  
  
"As far as I know." Alanna said dryly.  
  
George heard her and started laughing. "Lass, she obviously hasn't heard of ya."  
  
"Really George; because I hadn't noticed." She retorted.  
  
Tris was dumbstruck that these nobles were acting so calm around her.  
  
"You swallow a fly youngling?" George asked handing her something to eat.  
  
Tris shook her head, "I'm sorry, I am not used to such peculiar nobles." She covered her mouth, "I'm sorry."  
  
Alanna and George laughed, "Yeah, we are a bit different aren't we?"  
  
"Let's see; a girl posed as a boy to train as a knight, she met The King of the Thieves, was the Prince's squire, fell in love with the prince," George cleared his throat at this but Alanna continued, "she got her shield, went on adventures, and then married The King of the Thieves; no I don't think we are different at all." She said dryly as she finished the 'in a nut shell' explanation.  
  
Tris thought she was going to faint. "W-was that y-you milady?" she asked Alanna.  
  
Alanna made a face and nodded, "Yes. Now come on we need to get to the palace."  
  
George laughed at Tris's face "Yes, we're taking you with us." When Tris started to protest, George added, "You don't know where ya are and you need looking after until we can figure out how to get ya home."  
  
"Thank you!" she said  
  
"Can you ride?" George asked  
  
Tris nodded, "I can ride, but I am not too good." She replied wryly  
  
Alanna and George laughed.  
  
"Ride with me." George said  
  
They went over to the two horses and mounted. Tris was behind George with her arms around his waist and Alanna was on her war horse.  
  
"Well, let's go see Jon." Alanna said  
  
"Were you really in love with the prince?" Tris asked her as they rode  
  
Alanna had the good grace to blush and look sheepish. "For a time."  
  
George snorted and looked at her.  
  
"Shut up George." Alanna snapped "I married you didn't I?"  
  
George laughed, "Oh Alanna you know I'm only teasing."  
  
Tris looked at George. "You were King of the Rogue?" she asked amazed  
  
"Don't look so surprised youngling." George said smiling back at her.  
  
"Briar would love to be here." She muttered  
  
"Who?" Alanna asked  
  
"Oh, sorry. Briar is my brother, well my foster brother." Tris replied. "He was a thief."  
  
Alanna laughed, "That one's crooked all the way."  
  
George beamed, "I turned respectable."  
  
Alanna laughed out right at this. "You liar, even you say you aren't respectable."  
  
"How are you a Baron if you were a Rogue?" Tris wanted to know.  
  
George grinned at her, "We're almost to the palace but I'll tell ya."  
  
Tris smiled, she was liking them both and was becoming more and more like her usual self.  
  
"Well, I was a friend of Prince Jonathan and when he became King." George continued to tell her all about it.  
  
"We're here." Alanna said  
  
George had just finished his story and dismounted from his horse.  
  
Tris hadn't even noticed that they had ridden through the city and to the palace she was listening to George's story.  
  
"Aye George!" Yelled a man from the stable.  
  
"Hey Stefan." George said grinning at his old friend.  
  
"I'll take yer 'orses then." He took the reins and led the horses into the stable.  
  
"Come on, we can't stay here all day." Alanna said  
  
They walked into the palace.  
  
Tris was amazed, she had never been inside of a royal palace before, and this was amazing. She saw servants, pages, squires, knights, ladies, lords, and many other people bustling about.  
  
"Alanna!" a voice called "George!" a girl about the same age as Tris came running to greet them.  
  
"Hi Daine, where's Numair?" George asked her.  
  
"He's with the king; they're waiting for us you know." She replied. She noticed Tris. "Who are you?" she asked  
  
"I am Trisana Chandler." Tris said  
  
Daine grinned. "I'm Veralidaine Sarasri but please, call me Daine." She looked at George and Alanna "Well, come on."  
  
"Come with us Tris." George said  
  
"Are you sure sir?" Tris asked politely  
  
Daine laughed ad looked at George. She bowed. "Yes sir, come this way."  
  
George shook his head and looked at Alanna who was laughing. Tris looked confused and Daine went over to her as they started to head to the king's chambers.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Daine asked  
  
"Winding Circle in Emelan." Tris replied "Are you a noble?"  
  
Daine shook her head. "Heavens no."  
  
Tris laughed. "Why are you here?"  
  
Daines's eyes flicked to Alanna who nodded. "I work for Onua the horse mistress."  
  
"Are you a servant?" Tris asked  
  
Daine shook her head, "No, I'm a mage."  
  
Tris stared at her open mouthed. "Really?"  
  
Daine frowned. "Yes, I am a mage."  
  
"What's your magic?" Tris asked amazed that anyone else the same age as her and her foster siblings was a mage as well.  
  
"I have Wild Magic. I am a Wild mage." Daine said as though it was no big deal.  
  
Tris looked at her "Why do they keep you here? What is Wild Magic?"  
  
Daine grinned, "I can speak to, heal, and turn into animals." She shrugged, "I work for Onua it pays my keep."  
  
"Her magic really comes in handy when we need a spy." George said to them.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes, "You're a thief to the core."  
  
George beamed and Daine covered her laughter.  
  
They got to the chamber where they were supposed to meet King Jonathan. They opened the door and saw two men standing inside of the room. One of them was tall with black hair and blue eyes; the other was very tall and lanky.  
  
Daine went over to the tall lanky man and stood by him. The man in return wrapped his hands around her waist and held her to him.  
  
The other man went over and hugged Alanna tightly and then clapped George on the back.  
  
"Jon, this is Tris. Come here girl." Alanna said  
  
Shyly, Tris went over to the handsome man and curtsied. "Highness." She said. She figured this was the king from his clothes and crown.  
  
King Jonathan sighed and looked at Alanna. "Do I have to?" he asked  
  
Alanna grinned wickedly, "Must follow our code of chivalry. Isn't that what Myles argued."  
  
King Jonathan sighed. "I think I agree with him now." He muttered, to Tris he bowed and introduced himself.  
  
Tris was taken aback, she was a commoner and yet these nobles were treating her like one of them.  
  
Daine muttered in Tris's ear, "Odd people aren't they?"  
  
Tris nodded, "Yes, they are very strange."  
  
Jon looked at Alanna and George. "I was just telling Numair that we got a letter from Coram of Trebond telling us that many Spidrens are tormenting the fief."  
  
"Coram can handle it." Alanna replied.  
  
Jon nodded, "Yes, I know, he said he would be able to."  
  
"Why did you call us here Jon?" George asked  
  
"George, I need your best spies to be sent to Tyra." Jon said.  
  
George nodded, "Alright, what do you need?"  
  
"Tyra is planning an attack on Tirragen." He replied. "I need you to send some of your spies to Tyra and Tirragen."  
  
George nodded, "I can do that. Why would Tyra want to attack Tirragen?"  
  
Jon shrugged, "That's what I would like to know." He looked at Alanna. "I need you here at the palace." He told her.  
  
She bowed, "It's a pleasure." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Gary and Raoul need your help Alanna." He replied rolling his eyes.  
  
She sighed and looked at Numair. "What work are we going to do?"  
  
Numair grinned, "We can talk after, I think Jon needs for you to go to Gary and Raoul right now."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and walked out of the room grumbling about the awful duties of being the Kings Champion.  
  
The adults and Daine discussed what they were going to do about the attack while Tris listened with half an ear. She didn't know any of these places or people. She was more concerned about her friends back home in Emelan. She couldn't bother the people here about sending her home, but maybe she could send a letter to Winding Circle.  
  
"Tris?" George asked  
  
Tris came back to the present. "Huh? Oh, yeah?" she asked, she was completely comfortable around George after the ride to the palace.  
  
George grinned. "The king asked you a question."  
  
Tris paled and looked at the king, keeping her head bent slightly as a sign of respect. "Yes Highness?" she asked  
  
"Please, just call me Jonathan." He said to her. "Well Tris, George says you're a mage. May I ask what magic you study?"  
  
She was startled that the king wanted her to call him by his name. "I am an ambient mage sir. I work with the weather; I can call breezes and other such things."  
  
Jon looked at Numair who nodded.  
  
"Tris," he said, "look in my eyes."  
  
Tris obeyed and looked at the mans eyes. After a minute Numair looked up at Jonathan.  
  
"She is powerful, she doesn't have the Gift but she still has much magic." He told him  
  
"Why do you care?" Tris demanded  
  
Jon shrugged, "Curious."  
  
"How do you know about my magic?" she asked Numair  
  
"Numair is the most powerful mage in Tortall." George told her, "He knows of all sorts of magic, he's the one who recognized Daine's magic."  
  
Daine nodded, "People thought I was an animal." She said nothing more and Tris didn't ask since her tone was so sad.  
  
"You are welcome here until we can get you home." Jonathan told her.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it." She said honestly.  
  
"Daine, would you take her to the room next to yours' and Numairs'?" Jon asked  
  
Daine nodded, "Of course. Come on Tris."  
  
Tris smiled and followed Daine out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"I hope we can help you get home." Daine said  
  
Tris nodded, "Me too," she replied.  
  
"Well here's your room. Knock on my door later and I will show you around. Right now I need to go feed my animals and catch up with them." Daine told her.  
  
"How do you manage to get around?" Tris asked  
  
Daine grinned. "Dunno really, I just got used to it."  
  
Tris nodded and walked into the rooms Daine had shown her.  
  
"Thanks," Tris began, but Daine had already left.  
  
Tris went into the room and collapsed onto the bed. She thought over how strange the people here were and stopped after awhile deciding to rest. The power she had drawn from the hurricane was catching up to her and she fell asleep.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I will update soon I promise. Please REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
